herofandomcom-20200223-history
Mega Man
Mega Man, known as Rockman in Japan, is the titular protaginist of the Mega Man series. Also known as Mega or Rock in his original form, he serves as something of a mascot for Capcom. The pixel art for Mega Man was created by the designer of the original game in the series, Akira Kitamura (credited under the pseudonym "A.K"), and later turned into a refined illustration by Keiji Inafune. Since then, he has become one of the company's primary original characters and continues to be one of the video game industry's most recognizable icons. Having appeared on many gaming systems since the Nintendo Entertainment System, Mega Man has had a wide gaming audience, and his games continue to evolve with the ever-changing hardware demands of modern gaming systems. Mega Man's fictional universe can be divided into seven categories, each featuring different variations and incarnations of the same robotic boy hero. Although "Mega Man," or "Rockman," is usually the name used to describe only the original Mega Man from the classic series, it can also be used less specifically to describe the Mega Man series of fictional works, or the group of adherently named main characters within. Several spin-off series have emerged over the past few years, each one continuing the Mega Man mythos in some unique way, including but not limited to the Mega Man X, Mega Man Legends, and Mega Man Battle Network. A resulting animated series was also produced originally in the United States as well as a number of toys, comics, and collectibles available both in and outside of Japan. Mega Man's role in the original story is to battle the mad scientist Dr. Wily and his ever-growing army of robots, and stop them from taking over the planet by using their own special abilities against them. Utilizing his special Mega Buster arm cannon, and his ability to copy a defeated robot's special weapon, Mega Man must travel the world and traverse harsh environments in order to bring Wily's menace to an end. With the help of his creator Dr. Thomas Light and his assorted robotic companions, Mega Man's eventual goal is to one day achieve "everlasting peace". Alignment: Good Conception and Design Although originally the names "Battle Kid", "Mighty Kid", "Knuckle Kid", "Rainbow Warrior Miracle Kid" and "The Battle Rainbow Rockman" were proposed, Capcom eventually settled on "Rockman" as Mega Man's Japanese moniker. The word "Rock" in Rockman is a reference to the music genre rock and roll, and is meant to work in tandem with his "sister" robot, Roll. Such music-themed naming conventions are present in a number of Keiji Inafune's other character designs, such as Blues. In addition, the original Mega Man titles intentionally incorporated a "Rock, Paper, Scissors" game play mechanic into defeating certain enemies. In parts of the English speaking world, some people call Mega Man "The Blue Bomber" because of his blue armor and high fighting capabilities. History Origins Mega Man, or Rockman, came into existence due to the following timeline of events. In the fictional and futuristic year of the 200X master designer Dr. Thomas Light (Dr. Right in Japan) worked to create a humanoid robot. This robot would demonstrate an advanced artificial intelligence program that would allow it to make decisions based on vague commands and directions. He called the robot project "Robot Master", because the resulting robot would be able to supervise the work of other, less intelligent machines. Before Dr. Light ever constructed what would eventually become Mega Man, he first designed the Robot Master known as "Proto Man" ("Blues" in Japan) which similar to his name was designed as a prototype of his future creations. However, before testing of his AI, or his complete system was finished, the robot escaped and was thought to have been destroyed. Because of the disappearance of Proto Man, Light decided to create another robot. Fearing that the disappearance of Proto Man was due to the fact that he didn't have a peer, he created two other robots at around the same time to work as a pair. These robots were called "Rock" (Mega in the Powered Up remake) and "Roll". Rock was created as Dr. Light's lab assistant. His purpose was a general-purpose tool user. Simply by studying how a tool was used, he could mimic its use using a Variable Tool System, thus making him the ideal lab assistant. His "sister" (though not actually a sister, but a robot partner), Roll, was designed for housekeeping. With the success of these two test-type robots, Light designed and built six production-type robots, mainly to be used in the construction and maintenance of public works. These robots were Cut Man, a timber felling robot; Guts Man, a construction and excavation robot; Ice Man, a robot designed for exploration in extreme freezing temperatures; Bomb Man, a land reclamation robot; Fire Man, designed for waste management; and Elec Man, designed to oversee and control atomic energy power plants. (Mega Man Powered Up introduced two more Robot Masters: Time Man and Oil Man.) Each of these robots had full use of the Robot Master's intelligence and reasoning potential. However, little did Dr. Light know that all of these robots including the missing Proto Man would later serve as the key to unlocking Rock's destiny. Mega Man Dr. Albert W. Wily, an old colleague of Dr. Light's, grew jealous when his projects were always overshadowed by his self-proclaimed rival. He constructed a robot factory in the Pacific and began to plot to conquer the world. Wily stumbled upon Proto Man one day, who was dying when his energy system was malfunctioning. He repaired him, and while analyzing him he discovered that he had found a way to reprogram Light's robots. He decided that he could use these new robots to exact revenge. Soon, Dr. Wily arrived at Dr. Light's laboratory, taking and reprogramming his industrial robots so they became misled and forced under his rule. With his new followers, Wily seized control of the city and demanded recognition. This string of events, set in motion, what would later become the purpose for Mega Man's existence. Realizing that it would be very difficult for the armies to stop Wily without harming the city, Dr. Light knew something had to be done. Due to his programmed sense of right and wrong, Rock volunteered to be converted from his current state as a lab assistant into a fighting robot. Thus, from that day forth, he became known as "Rockman" (Mega Man in the US). From that day forward Mega Man volunteered himself for action against crime and serving to support and protect mankind's existence and coexistence with robots within society. Mega Man fights and destroys each of the Robot Masters before journeying to Wily's fortress to defeat him once and for all. Mega Man eventually wins the battle, but Wily bows down and begs for forgiveness, which Mega Man grants. Mega Man then walks home to meet Dr. Light and his "sister", Roll. Mega Man 2 After the events of the first Mega Man game, Dr. Wily returned with a new fortress and eight of his own Robot Masters to take over the world. Mega Man defeats all eight Robot Masters and Dr. Wily himself. After Wily begs for mercy, Mega Man spares him and returns home... again. Mega Man 3 Some time later, Dr. Wily returned. Claiming to have changed, he worked with Dr. Light to create a peacekeeping robot called Gamma. However, the new Robot Masters Wily built to aid Gamma's construction malfunctioned and ran off with the energy crystals that Dr. Light needed. Mega Man goes after them, meeting his brother, Proto Man (under the alias Break Man in this game, until the ending) along the way. Mega Man soon retrieves the crystals, but returns to discover that Dr. Wily has stolen Gamma and plans on using it to take over the world. Mega Man defeats Gamma and foils Wily's plan again, and the mad doctor is seemingly killed at the end. (Wily's UFO can be seen flying in the ending, revealing he had survived.) Mega Man 4 One day, Dr. Light received a message from a scientist named Dr. Cossack, challenging Light and Mega Man to a contest to see whose robots were better. Dr. Cossack's Robot Masters started causing chaos and Mega Man went out to stop them. After defeating the Robot Masters, Mega Man goes to Dr. Cossack's Citadel to confront him. Upon defeating the scientist's final machine, however, he discovers that not all is as it seems... In truth, Cossack was being forced into his criminal acts because his daughter, Kalinka, had been kidnapped by Wily (who was very much alive). Luckily, Proto Man rescues her, allowing Mega Man to head for Wily's new fortress and defeat him once more. Mega Man 5 Mega Man discovers, to his shock, that Proto Man has kidnapped Dr. Light and a new group of Robot Masters under his command were attacking the city. As usual, Mega Man heads out to save the day and get to the bottom of his brother's strange behavior. After defeating the Robot Masters and navigating a treacherous castle in Proto Man's image, Mega Man confronts Proto Man. At first, his opponent gets the better of him, as Mega Man is reluctant to hurt his ally, but the real Proto Man shows up and reveals the fake as Dark Man, who Mega Man defeats with ease. After defeating Dark Man, Dr. Wily appears and reveals himself as the creator of Dark Man. Saying that he is holding Dr. Light captive at his castle, Wily challenges Mega Man to come after him. Yet again, Mega Man goes to Wily's castle and defeats him once more. Mega Man 6 Dr. Light hears news of an event called the 1st Annual Robot Tournament, sponsored by the billionaire Mr. X, where designers would bring their robots to do battle. He sent Mega Man to make sure the contest went well and nothing went wrong. Everything seems fine as the contest begins, but when the top eight robots enter the arena for the final event, Mr. X appears and reveals he had reprogrammed the eight robots to use them to take over the world. Mega Man goes to stop Mr. X and his army of robots, defeating the stolen Robot Masters and battling Mr. X atop his castle. As it turns out, Mr. X is only an alter ego for Mega Man's archnemesis, Dr. Wily. Thus, Mega Man battles Wily and puts a stop to his plans once again. This time, he finally apprehends the mad doctor, sending Wily to prison. Mega Man 7 Unfortunately, Dr. Wily had planned for even this outcome. Six months after Wily's defeat and imprisonment, it is revealed he had four Robot Masters hidden away. These robots are activated remotely and break Wily out of prison. Mega Man arrives upon the scene and encounters Bass, a humanoid robot, and Treble, his robotic wolf. Mega Man and Bass get into a short battle, apparently impressing the latter with his skill. Bass claims he is trying to stop Wily as well and comments that Mega Man might not need his help before leaving. After defeating four of the Robot Masters, Mega Man finds out Wily is attacking the robot museum and has stolen a copy of Guts Man. He attempts to intercept the villain, but is delayed when Wily deploys a clown-like robot to battle him. Mega Man finds Bass again, injured in a fight. Mega Man takes him back to Dr. Light for repairs. However, when Mega Man returns to the lab, he finds the lab has been damaged by Bass, who has also stolen blueprints for the Super Rush Adapter intended for Mega Man and Rush. Dr. Wily appears on the screen and reveals that Bass and Treble are his creations. Mega Man then heads to Wily's castle to stop his latest plan. Along the way, he fights Bass, using a similar weapon to the Super Rush Adapter with Treble. Mega Man then confronts Wily and defeats him again. As always, Wily begs for forgiveness, but Mega Man points his Mega Buster at him, saying he does not trust Wily and plans on killing him. Dr. Wily, scared out of his wits, reminds Mega Man that robots cannot harm humans, which he replies that he is "more than just a robot." Before Mega Man can pull the trigger, Bass and Treble appear and rescue Wily. Mega Man then leaves Wily's fortress as it goes up into flames, clearly conflicted about what happened. Mega Man 8 During a city battle against Bass, Mega Man is called away to investigate an island uncharted by any maps. After defeating a hermit crab-like robot, he finds Dr. Wily, who reveals that the island was his base before absconding with an orb of strange purple energy. Although unable to stop Wily's escape, Mega Man finds a badly damaged robot in a crater and takes it back to Dr. Light's lab. While the robot is brought in for repairs, Dr. Light informs Mega Man that Dr. Wily is at it again, with four brand-new Robot Masters attacking locations all over the globe. As Mega Man defeats each of the Robot Masters, he finds capsules of the strange energy Dr. Wily took from the island. When he returns to the lab, he gives the samples to Dr. Light for study, but the robot he found earlier breaks free and heads out to the desert. Mega Man goes after him and briefly fights him, but realizes that his opponent is holding back. Before he can consider it further, the robot flees and Proto Man appears, telling him that Wily's new headquarters is up ahead. Mega Man goes to the "Wily Tower," but is captured by a massive robot. He is then saved by the strange robot he battled earlier, who introduces himself as Duo and explains his mission to destroy all "Evil Energy" in the universe. Duo informs Mega Man that the other robot contained Evil Energy within it, which Wily was using to make his robots more powerful. He also told the hero that Wily Tower was protected by a forcefield linked to four more Robot Masters hidden around the world. As Duo left to secure the rest of the Evil Energy around the world, Mega Man set out to defeat the other four Robot Masters and foil Wily's latest plan. In the end, Mega Man defeated the remaining Robot Masters and infiltrated Wily's fortress. Along the way, Bass challenges him to a duel, having used Evil Energy to increase his power, but Mega Man emerges triumphant once more. When he fights his way to Dr. Wily, he is caught in an energy trap, but is saved by the actions of Duo and Proto Man. Mega Man tells his brother to help Duo recover while he takes on Wily's newest machine. As usual, Mega Man destroys the latest incarnation of the Wily Machine, leaving Wily on the ground begging for forgiveness. As Mega Man berates Wily for trying the same old ruse after so many failures, he is taken over by the Evil Energy in Wily's machine as the tower collapsed around them. However, Duo saved Mega Man and destroyed the evil energy within him. He leaves before Mega Man wakes up, but Proto Man informs him of Duo's final message to the Blue Bomber: "Thank you". Mega Man & Bass A new robot named King, claiming to be the strongest robot in the world, began to recruit other robots to form a new Robot Army. Mega Man went to stop King, aided-to his surprise-by Bass, who took offense to King's claims of being the strongest robot. After defeating the eight new Robot Masters and King himself, it is revealed that King was created by Dr. Wily, who Mega Man and Bass defeat once more. Mega Man 9 Several years later, new robots were causing havoc around the world, all created by Dr. Light. Mega Man quickly volunteered to clear Light's name and was sent out to investigate the source of the problem. Soon, the police came to arrest Dr. Light. Meanwhile, Mega Man went after the Robot Masters and, after he defeated a few of them, discovered that they were scheduled to be decommissioned and sent to the junkyard because they had reached the expiration date assigned to them by the government. Once the final Robot Master had been taken down, Mega Man brought back one of the robot's internal memory units to Auto for investigation. As it turned out, Dr. Wily had reprogrammed the robots, who were scheduled for demolition, to rise up against their human masters rather than be destroyed. Mega Man then went to Dr. Wily's castle and defeated Dr. Wily again. Dr. Wily, as usual, begged Mega Man for forgiveness. Mega Man responded to this by having Rush play clips of all the times Wily had done the same routine (The clips being scenes from previous games). Although Wily seemed contrite and apologetic, he tricked Mega Man into thinking that Dr. Light was, in fact, imprisoned in a jail cell in the next room. Although Proto Man appeared and warned him that it was a trap, Mega Man went to investigate the cell and was electrocuted by the fake Light robot and Wily's lab self-destructed. Proto Man saved Mega Man, but Wily escaped yet again. Mega Man 10 Mega Man is enjoying his day until Roll falls ill with Roboenza. At first, he believes that Wily is behind the epidemic, but Wily claims that he had found the cure, only to have it stolen by eight out-of-control Robot Masters. After defeating them all, Mega Man learns that Dr. Wily actually was behind the Roboenza epidemic all along. He succumbs to Roboenza himself, but Roll gives him her saved medicine to give him the strength to defeat Wily. After Mega Man defeats Wily, the doctor becomes sick. Mega Man asks Wily if he has been infected with the Roboenza and Wily answers that he is a human, not a robot. Despite this opportunity to finally end Wily's evil schemes once and for all, Mega Man's heroic nature wins out and he takes Wily to a hospital. The mad scientist immediately broke out after recovering, but left behind enough of the cure to restore all of the robots infected with Roboenza. This would imply that Dr. Wily does in fact have some kindness in him. Appearances Mega Man Classic His most notable appearances have been within his own self-titled games, beginning with Rockman for the Nintendo Famicom in 1987. This, and all future Mega Man games released in North America and Europe, would bear the title "Mega Man" due to Capcom USA's senior vice president, Joseph Morici, deciding to change the name. Nearly all of the classic series Mega Man titles have been two-dimensional side-scrollers involving horizontal movement through various levels. This mechanic persists even on titles developed for high performance platforms, such as the Sony PSP release of Mega Man Powered Up, which features 3D graphics, yet movement to both the background and foreground is restricted. The main series on both the NES and Nintendo Game Boy would follow this formulaic approach in the design of every game developed on those systems, and set the standard for all platformer Mega Man games to come. Mega Man himself has evolved very little cosmetically since his initial release, but has often been given new techniques in each game. The Mega Buster, for instance, which was introduced in Mega Man 4, allowed him to charge up a shot. The slide was introduced in Mega Man 3. It was these which were used in order to help him exceed any new challenges added by the programmers. Capcom, regarding Mega Man as a versatile character, has placed him in several different gaming situations outside of his usual series. He has since been seen as a sports star in the Super Nintendo game Mega Man's Soccer, a race car driver in Mega Man: Battle & Chase, and a board game piece in Wily and Right's RockBoard: That's Paradise. A limited release arcade fighting game series containing Mega Man: The Power Battle and Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters pitted Mega Man against several boss characters from his original series. Though Capcom owns the rights to all Mega Man games and has been responsible for the development of all of his console titles, it has in the past licensed the Mega Man character to other companies for PC releases. Mega Man and Mega Man III (with no relation to the NES games of the same name) were developed by the US-based Hi-Tech Expressions, the Mega Man game published on the Game Gear by Sega, and Rockman Strategy was developed and released exclusively in China by AcerTWP. Neither title has since been regarded by Capcom as an official Mega Man series game. Other games Mega Man has made appearances in several game projects outside of his original series. He appears as a playable character in the Marvel vs. Capcom fighting game series alongside other prominent characters such as Ryu, Strider Hiryu, and Captain Commando. He has also been featured in the 3D shooter Cannon Spike and the card game simulator SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters' Clash, and its sequels Card Fighters 2: Expand Edition and Card Fighters DS. Mega Man was announced as a playable character and newcomer in Nintendo's upcoming game, Super Smash Bros. for 3DS and WiiU. Non-playable cameo appearances by Mega Man occur most often in other Capcom licensed games, and he is often seen as a background character. Such appearances include Capcom World 2, Street Fighter Alpha 3, Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter, Super Gem Fighter: Mini Mix, Mighty Final Fight, Power Stone 2, Mega Man Legends 2 and The Misadventures of Tron Bonne. Mega Man also appears on a poster in the Days of Future Past stage in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 along with other cast that were in Marvel vs. Capcom 2, with all but Mega Man with the label of either "Apprehended" or "Slain", which is also homage to the Marvel Comics Uncanny X-Men storyline Days of Future Past. He also appears in Nova's ending as part of the new Mega Nova Corps along with Proto Man, Beat, Roll and Zero as well as Thor's ending which was redone to include him along with Ryu and Darkstalkers' Morrigan Aensland. His other appearance in the game is that of a card in the free DLC mode, "Heroes and Heralds", as an "S Rank" card who's primary ability is halving the time used to charge attacks for characters with his secondary ability increasing the chance to gain rare cards of characters belonging to Capcom. He also has a cameo appearance in Roll's ending in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All Stars, standing with Dr. Light as they watch the robots Roll reprogrammed follow her. Other media TV Series His first animated appearance was as a main character in the 1989 series Captain N: The Game Master, which features a myriad of characters that had appeared on Nintendo consoles up until that time. They all aid the title character, Captain N, in his quest to save the world of Videoland, encountering many villains, including Mega Man's own enemy Dr. Wily. Mega Man is green and is voiced in this series by Doug Parker. His character also has a speech impediment and a tendency to add the word "mega" in front of words for emphasis. A three-episode Japanese anime OVA titled Rockman was produced in 1993 in an attempt to help spread information on Japanese culture. In it, Mega Man crosses paths with his adversary, Dr. Wily, while learning various facts about Japanese society, and receiving occasional help from Proto Man. He also appeared as the main character of the animated Mega Man TV series created by Ruby-Spears, where he looks and acts more like a teenager than a kid. He is voiced by Ian James Corlett. Comics & Manga Mega Man appears in several manga from the series, including, but not limited to, the manga Mega Man Megamix, Rockman Remix, Rockman Gigamix, Rockman, Rockman World, Rockman: Blues' Resurrection, Rockman 8, Rockman & Forte, Rockman 4Koma Great March and Rockman Battle & Chase. Mega Man also appears in the comics Mega Man (from Dreamwave Productions), Novas Aventuras de Megaman and in Archie Comics Mega Manseries. Appearance Outside of his armor Mega Man appears as a ten year-old boy with spikey hair, the color of which varies between games. His armor however resembles that of most other Robot Masters in that it's a skin-tight bodysuit with large rounded coverings on the lower arms and legs, and typical 'superhero briefs'. Mega Man's primary color is cyan with a blue 'trim' (his arms, legs, helmet and 'briefs'). His helmet has a raised cyan square in the forehead and a light blue ridge running straight back from the square. His helmet also features round grey sections with red in the center over his ears, likely his receivers. Something unique to Rock alone amongst his future and alternate counterparts, is that he's the only Mega Man with blue eyes, while most of the others have green ones (or brown in the case of Geo and red in the case of Copy X). Abilities Mega Man appears to possess superhuman speed, strength, reflexes, and durability which is exhibited in most games in the series. Two of his most notable abilities are his Buster Cannon, which mainly shoots compressed plasma projectiles, and his Weapon Copy skill derived from his old ability to learn how a tool is used simply by seeing it in action before he was "upgraded" to a fighting robot. This ability allows him to gain skills from enemies he has defeated. Later games introduced specialized abilities in addition to the Mega Buster, such as the Mega Upper, which appeared in Mega Man: The Power Fighters. This move allows Mega Man to focus his great strength into an uppercut which can topple even the largest robots. *In Mega Man 6, "adapters" were introduced that allowed Mega Man to fuse with other robots, mainly the character Rush: the "Jet Adapter" allows Mega Man to fuse with Rush and become "Jet Mega Man" and, in this form, Mega Man is equipped with the "Jet Booster," which allows him to hover for short periods of time. The other adapter, dubbed the "Power Adapter," allows Mega Man and Rush to fuse and become "Power Mega Man". In this form, Mega Man is equipped with the "Super Knuckle", a powerful short-range attack that knocks back foes and breaks blocks. However, both of these adapters place specific limitations on Mega Man's abilities at the same time as granting him new skills. The "Super Adapter" introduced in Mega Man 7 allowed the creation of "Super Mega Man". This form basically combines the other two adapters, giving him both abilities. *The final adapter, the "Hyper Mega Man Adapter" functioned as a hyper move in Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes. Mega Man combines with the three characters Rush, Eddie, and Beat to become Hyper Mega Man, where he grows in size and extends wings and a rocket pack from his back. He will then use a powerful blast from his arm cannon with rockets coming from his shoulders, boots, torso and back as well. *Mega Man has also exhibited the ability to teleport, though usually into or out of a level during gameplay, as a streak of light colored the same as the character. *The Mega Arm was introduced in Mega Man V. Mega Man can charge and fire his forearms at his enemies. His fist will then return to Mega Man's arm. Using the MH and CL adaptors, the Mega Arm can be used to grab items from a distance and to rapidly and repeatedly strike an enemy. *In Mega Man 7's hidden two-player battle mode, Mega Man can execute a rising cutter attack and slide attack. These attacks, however, are not powerful as the rising kick attack and air dash attack performed by Bass. Weaknesses While Mega Man has no special weaknesses, certain environment-related traps can cause him to explode. For example, two distinct types of spike traps can automatically kill Mega Man. The first type are constructed of spikes sharpened at the molecular level, and therefore able to instantly penetrate any material. The second type are spikes charged with massive quantities of energy and that instantly impart the entirety of that energy to anything that touches them. Both trap types are extremely expensive to produce. Regardless, Mega Man can protect himself from either trap type by equipping Shock Guard barriers. Spikes outside of these types merely inflict damage, rather than instant destruction. Also, lava/magma can sometimes cause Mega Man to explode. However, in some cases (such as projectiles), magma will only harm Mega Man. In the original Mega Man game, Mega Man may have been designed to fit in with the weakness order, as he takes 10 units of damage from both the Ice Slasher and Thunder Beam. Mega Man takes far less damage from these weapons in the PSP remake, Mega Man Powered Up. Pitfalls also cause Mega Man to die upon falling in. Personality Mega Man's personality seems to stem from his creator, Dr. Light, whose intention may have been to design Rock based on his own interpretation of a real boy as if it were his very own son. Rock, who would later be upgraded into the fighting robot known as Mega Man, demonstrates a wide range of emotions, similar to that of a prepubescent boy, not typical of other robots, thus making him unique. Mega Man's primarily extremely courageous and just, choosing to become Mega Man and face the threat Wily posed because he wanted to help and do the right thing. This said he's also a pacifist and in the Mega Man Powered Up pre-boss cutscenes he always tried to find an alternative to violence. This trait was also, to a degree, shown in Mega Man 8 where he questioned Bass as to why they must fight. Along with these traits he's also kind, generous and polite. However Wily's frequent false repentances have become a constant frustration to Mega Man who appears to developing less patience with him, but nonetheless assists him when he becomes ill in Mega Man 10. Data Statistics Year of creation: 200X (20XX in Mega Man Powered Up) A.I. age: Around 10 years old Height: 132 cm (4'4") Weight: 105 kg (230 lbs) Energy: Solar energy Material: Ceramic titanium alloy Maximum output: 1500PS/1200rpm Maximum torque: 220kg-m/8500rpm Mega Man has a solar energy intake above his head and a compact, supercomputer brain. His body has a solar-pile reactor developed by Dr. Light, an EPROM and the circuit board. His body armor is constructed of a unique, flexible, ceramic titanium alloy that bends under severe impacts then retains its shape, rather than breaking or shattering. His legs have suspension and air pressure pumps below the feet that help in his jumps and cushion his landings, even from great heights. He has magnetic joints. Mega Man: Battle & Chase Vehicle: Rush Roadstar (renamed "Rush Roadster" in Mega Man ZX) Body: Rush Body Engine: Twin Engine Wing: Starter Wing Tire: All-Around Tire Trivia *He is the first Mega Man robot and the Second robot created by Dr. Light of the Mega Man series. *Being the first, Mega Man's design was decided to be the analogue and template for other characters in the series that would bear the name. Notably, what would originally be the first character to succeed Mega Man, had a radically different design, before the developers decided on another, more similar design completely. *In Japan, Rockman and Roll's names are a pun of Rock 'n Roll. This pun was lost in English versions. *The Japanese name "Rock" (Mega Man's original name) was not Americanized until Mega Man Powered Up, when it was changed to "Mega". This change has since been retconned, however, as evidenced by the U.S. Mega Man 9 site which uses the name "Rock". *Mega Man appears as Rock (in his human looking form) in only five games: Mega Man, Mega Man 4, Mega Man V (Game Boy), Mega Man's Soccer and Mega Man Powered Up, being playable as Rock in the latter, where he uses a "Mega Kick" instead of an arm cannon. *Of the various "Mega Men", classic series Rockman is the only one with blue eyes. All other characters to bear the name "Mega Man" have green eyes. Curiously in the PSP remake Mega Man Powered Up his eye color is changed to green (though the artwork for the game shows him with blue eyes). In the Mega Man Megamix illustrations, his eye color is also depicted as green. *In Mega Man Star Force 2, if one has the event '1stMegaMan' brother data his secret is that he obtains his energy from the sun. **Also in the final Club Capcom magazine there was an Ask Dr. Light bit in which he said regarding the robot master energy systems, many of them do utilize “solar energy” in some way and that Mega Man’s charge shot discharges condensed solar energy. *Spiritia Rosenberg, a character from the Japanese doujin soft series, Rosenkreuzstilette, is based on Mega Man. *In The Misadventures of Tron Bonne, in one of the houses in the first level, one of the Servbots will turn on a TV showing the 8 bit Mega Man running while the stage selected theme plays. *In Artix Entertainment's AdventureQuest Worlds MMORPG, one of the randomly-generated regular monsters is a robot called MegaDude, who is a reference to Mega Man, based on his appearance and blaster attack. *Early concept art for Mega Man X: Command Mission shows that Mega Man (and Cut Man) may have been planned to appear in the game. *Mega Man made a one-time appearance in a German Super Mario comic book, where he and Dr. Light were helping Mario catch Wario who had recently committed a robbery. *Mega Man made an appearance in the Cartoon Network show, "MAD" in the skit "Gaming's Next Top Princess", where he is one of the judges alongside Mario and another person. However, his appearance is slightly different outside of the animation style, he is shown with a buster set on the left hand at all times, and like 'Mega Man?' from Powered Up, the grey square on his helmet is a triangle, and he has brown eyes instead of blue. *He also appeared in another skit (MAD's Guide to Video Game Cheats) where he beats Strike Man by doing a code which makes cats fall from the sky. Gallery Megaman.gif|Artwork of Mega Man Rock1--article image.jpg|NES Megaman Megamanssb.png | Mega Man appearance in SSB4 Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Mega Man Heroes Category:Robots Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Gunmen Category:The Hero Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Capcom Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Corporate Mascots Category:Video Game Bosses Category:The Chosen One Category:Pure of Heart Category:The Messiah Category:Titular Heroes Category:Kid Heroes Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Super Hero Category:Super Smash Bros. Heroes Category:Electrokinetic Heroes Category:Elemental Heroes Category:Pyrotic Heroes Category:Chlorokinetic Heroes Category:Cryomancers Category:Heroes who can fly Category:On and Off Heroes Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Heroes who killed the villain Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Cheerful Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Warriors Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Lawful Good Category:Pure of heart Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Humanoid Category:Elementals